leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LegoCS/Nezumy, the Clever Mouse
|//image=NEZ_SQUARe_BORDER.png |date = December 26, 2013 |attack = 5 |health = 6 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 423 (+78) |healthregen = 5 (+0.6) |mana = 245 (+42) |manaregen = 6 (+0.8) |range = 125 (melee) |damage = 54 (+2.55) |attackspeed = 0.7 (+2.7%) |armor = 20 (+2.9) |magicresist = 28 (+1.5) |speed = 335 }} Nezumy, the Clever Mouse is a fan-made champion concept for League of Legends Abilities Nezumy fires a laser in a target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. Enemies struck that are inflicted with Pendulum Guard cause the shield to burst, dealing additional physical damage and stunning them for a short duration. |cost = |leveling= |range=510 |cooldown= }} Nearby allies trinket and active item cooldowns are reduced by 10% |description2= Nezumy scans a target area, revealing all stealthed enemy units for a short period and disabling (but not revealing) enemy traps and devices. |cost = |cooldown= }} Nezumy lends the power of her pendant to an allied champion, granting them a temporary shield of 100/150/200/250/300 health and granting them bonus armor and magic resistance based on a percentage of Nezumi's attack damage and ability power. |description2 = The shield is charged electrically, reducing the target's armor and magic resistance for a short period, the shield bursts after a short period, dealing a flat amount of physical damage plus bonus magic damage based on how much damage was dealt to that champion during the period. The champion is also slowed by a flat amount plus a small percentage of Nezumy's AP for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= }} All enemy units within a target radius are lifted into the air for a moment, dealing magic damage and snaring them for the period. If an enemy is charged by Pendulum Guard, then they receive additional magic damage over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown=120 }} Description Nezumy is Nazrinfrom Gensokyo. She somehow found her way onto Valoran through the Void, and lost much of her memory along the way. She fights with the League of Legends in hopes of restoring her lost memory and returning to the place she once called home. Remembering only her adept treasure hunting skills and diligent engineering abilities, she brings a large amount of utility and strength into the Fields of Justice as both a solo laner and support. Notes While the backstory is somewhat cliché, I tried to use logic that would explain why Youmu's Ghostblade and Wriggle's Lantern are both available on Valoran; I figured the worlds must be connected somehow. This lead me to the Void, the space between dimensions where time is nothing and space is endless. Due to the lack of temporal existence, it would make sense for a non-voidling entering the void to remember little of their previous reality. While most of Nezumy's abilities are straightforward, Geomagnetic Lift R might appear strange. While the ability snares all those within the target area, the snare also acts as a knockup and triggers airborne-based spells such as . Category:Custom champions